When I Fall
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Perasaan dalam hati ini begitu abnormal. Pertama, obyek perasaan ini adalah Ayuzawa Misaki. Kedua, dia hidup dalam kekurangan, tidak selevel denganku. Ketiga, ia tidak tertarik padaku, tidak seperti para gadis pada umumnya." A/N: ONESHOT pendek, Tora's POV.


Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro

**.**

**.**

**When I Fall**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Aku, seorang Igarashi Tora, memiliki perasaan yang tidak masuk akal yang kupendam dalam hati. Kenapa kubilang tidak masuk akal? Pertama, perasaan ini ditujukan kepada Ayuzawa Misaki, seorang perempuan kasar dari sekolah Seika. Kedua, Ayuzawa itu miskin, seriusan, hidupnya serba kekurangan, tetapi ia sok jual mahal ketika aku ingin memberikannya sekoper penuh uang. Ketiga, dia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak tertarik padaku –entah, padahal para gadis lainnya suka padaku, entah karena kekayaan, tampang, dan sebagainya. Tetapi Ayuzawa tidak terpengaruh, mungkin dia bukan gadis yang 'normal'.

Lihat, kan, betapa aneh dan tidak masuk akalnya apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Oh, mungkin bukan perasaanku yang aneh, tetapi obyek yang kutuju lewat perasaan ini.

Kutahu cinta itu buta, tetapi tolonglah, jangan main asal jatuh cinta saja. Maksudku, aku menyandang status sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Igarashi yang kayaraya, harusnya aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang selevel denganku –yang kayaraya juga. Tetapi mengapa hati ini malah tertuju pada Ayuzawa Misaki, yang perekonomiannya jauh sekali di bawah keluargaku?

Biasanya para gadis yang akan mendelik dan menatapku penuh harap agar aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan lembut serta menghampiri mereka. Tetapi ini terbalik ada Ayuzawa, dimana aku yang selalu mendelik dan menatapnya penuh harap. Seberapa besarnya aku ingin ia melihat padaku, kutahu itu percuma, sebab matanya hanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dan namanya adalah Usui Takumi.

Jangan tertawa, tetapi aku memang baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini dalam hatiku. Saat perasaan ini membuatku melayang tinggi, di saat yang sama pun rasa ini menghempaskan aku kembali ke bumi dengan kasarnya. Ya, jatuh cinta memang akan membuatmu serasa di surga, rasa bahagia setiap kau mengharapkan si dia membalas perasaanmu. Sebaliknya, jatuh cinta pun akan dengan seenaknya menjatuhkanmu ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam saat kau merasakan sedih dan patah hati ketika kau tahu mungkin ia tidak akan melihat kepadamu. Miris.

Kurasa seharusnya aku cukup berjasa dalam hidupnya sekitar satu-dua tahun belakangan ini. Dan kuyakin aku adalah orang yang paling berjasa untuknya ketika ia ingin menyusul pemuda bodoh itu ke Inggris. Oh tunggu, pernyataan bahwa aku berjasa sekitar setahun-dua tahun itu dilupakan saja. Karena pada nyatanya, sekalipun aku ingin membantunya, selalu saja Usui melangkah lebih cepat untuk menopang gadis itu. Seriusan, setiap ia ada masalah, aku ingin melangkah maju untuk menolongnya. Mungkin takdir tidak memperbolehkan itu terjadi, sebab Usui selalu sampai ke samping gadis itu lebih dulu. Bahkan sebelum Ayuzawa dapat melihat aku sedang berusaha membantunya, Usui telah lebih dulu menyelesaikan perkara yang ada. Sial.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengambil kesempatan untuk merebutnya ketika Usui sedang di Inggris. Kalau mau, aku pun juga bisa tidak membantunya menyusul Usui, atau malah menggagal rencana gadis itu. Tetapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Wajahnya begitu hidup setiap kali ada di samping Usui, tetapi wajahnya begitu redup saat hanya bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya demikian. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang lebar –maka dari itu aku membantunya pergi ke Inggris.

Ya, saat aku sedang membantunya mempersiapkan diri agar bisa menyusul Usui, dua kubu yang bertentangan muncul dalam benakku. Kubu yang pertama menyatakan seharusnya aku mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut perhatian Ayuzawa, dan tidak membiarkan gadis itu masuk dalam pelukan Usui lagi. Kubu yang kedua malah berkata bahwa kebahagiaan gadis itu harusnya menjadi nomor satu buatku, karena harusnya juga aku bisa bahagia saat ia bahagia. Kedua ubu ini terus menyeloteh sampai kami tiba di Inggris, bahkan ketika kami akan kembali ke Jepang lagi.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak tahan dan tak kuasa juga. Kutarik lengan gadis itu, dan langsung kukecup bibirnya yang merah itu. Tidak, aku tidak takut kalau ia sampai tahu tentang perasaanku lewat kecupan itu. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu ia pasti berpikir aku menciumnya karena ingin berbuat onar seperti biasa. Tetapi kutahu Usui pasti menyadari bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan pada kekasihnya.

Ayuzawa Misaki. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini menjadi poin tambah atau kurang pada dirinya. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, ia begitu inosen dan polos jika berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau roman. Saking polosnya, kuyakin ia tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan ini, perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Dasar payah.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Fei nge-ship Misaki x Tora banget loh padahal...#plak. Tapi memang mungkin Fei kurang demen sama segala shipping canon #dorparah

REVIEW!


End file.
